Der Duden für Fanfiction Leser
by AikaAkira
Summary: Dieses Mal ist der Duden nicht aus Wandys Fanfics gemacht (das ist war lustiger^^ aber okay) sondern aus allem Krempel den wir so gelesen haben. Schaut mal selbst was da so machen fabriziert haben. Wir wollen REVIEWS!!!!


**_Wir wollten das ja eigentlich nicht mehr machen, aber nachdem alle so gequengelt haben kommt er noch einmal wieder (und mal schauen wie oft noch…): _**

****

Der Duden für Fanfiction Leser

**_Dieses Mal mit den besten Titeln, Fehlern, etc. Wir haben eure Reviews und eure Geschichten durchsucht und lustige Ungereimtheiten oder Fehler gefunden^^_**

**_Vielleicht erkennen ja ein paar Leute ihre Sachen wieder. _**

**_Das hat diesesmal nix mit Wandy zu tun (wir gebens ja zu, ein zwei Fehler sind auch Wandyfehler) aber diesesmal haben wir echt alles durchsucht um daran zu kommen^^ Also lobt oder hasst uns dafür! Wir haben auch mal was von unseren eigenen Fehlern reingestellt, damit ihr auch über uns lachen könnt_**_^^_

**Eure besten Dinge, die ihr in den Fanfics gebracht habt…:**

„Keine, Angst nicht was du denkst, Potterchen." = *lol* Potterchen… wie süß… passend zu Grangerchen und Weasleychen^^

„Doch ihm blieb nichts ersparrt, er musste einfach daran denken welchen Unsinn er und Ron angestellt hatten. Plötzlich zog Luna, seine Katze ,seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich" 

= Klar die gibt ihm das Mondzepter und sagt „Sag das Zauberwort und du hast die Macht, halt den Mondstein fest und Spür die Kraft, du kannst es tun… o~~~~~h Sailor Moon!"

„Die Nacht war finster" = Hänsel udn Gretel verliefen sich im Wald. Es war so finster und …. Lalalalala sorry, da ist was mit uns durchgegangen^^'

„Lippen verfolgten die Kurve der Nase" = Geilo…. Rennen auf der Nase *meoooooohhhhhh … *Geräusch eines schnellen Autos*

„ne supa geile tusse, sieht aus wie 16/17 ist aber 15, bewegt ihren arsch in richtung hut, alle glotzen sie doof an und fragen sich natürlich wat die da will..." *rofl* das nennen wir eine Mary Sue, die sich lohnt!

Ein Brief von Sirius an Harry:

„Lieber Harry

**(Kannst du mirr nischt etwas von dir schicken? Vielleicht die Parfum von letzte Nacht, oder die kleine Silberauto, oder eine Flasche von die bier, die so schön hat geprickelt in mein Bauchnabel" = was sollen wir dazu noch sagen???**

„Meine Lieben Schüler. Wie ihr vielleicht schon wisst findet dieses Jahr mitte September ein Ball zu Ehren unserer Gäste statt." (das ist alleine nicht lustig… zwei Zeilen später steht:) „Der Ball findet an Halloween statt!" = Schon klar, Halloween ist im September

**_So jetzt kommen die dämlichsten Fehler die ihr gemacht habt:^^_**

„Komonikation" = klar und es heisst dann sicher auch Kumunion ^^

„Bahnhof Halle" = bestes Wandydeutsch.... nur.... das hat sie nicht geschrieben *hmmmmm*

„Gryffindore" = Macht ja nix... alles machen Buchstaben zu wenig, sie macht einen zu viel. Das gibt's selten^^

„wider" = Wieviele Leute sind eigentlich vom Wandydeutsch befallen???

„Lavenda und Pavita" = ähm.... ja wer kennt sie nicht???

„Der rollende Ritter" = *rofl* wer ist denn das???? Und es heißt dann sicher auch der sabbernde Kessel *roflweiterwech*

„So vielleicht kommt sie wider vielleicht auch nciht last euch überraschen"= Neyyyyyyy…..

„Gib a Ruh sonst fang ich auch noch an dich zu bemuttern" = ja mai, des schreibt man do nit in ne Fanfic???!!!

**_Hier sind eure besten Titel für eure Fanfics (also manche haben sich echt blöde Sachen ausgedacht -.-)_**

**"Das Mädchen mit den Feuer Roten Haaren**" = Schön…. Sehr schön….falsch???!!!

„**Komische Ferien****" = ja komisch ist das schon irgendwie....**

**„**Engel der Ehrengarde" = dätädätädätä.... Karneval^^

„Draco Malfoy und die Kammer der Liebe" = hmmm...... wie süß… und so schön schnuckelig….

„. Im Namen des Teufels..." = werde ich euch bestrafen… ups sorry falscher Text!!!

So das wars im groben erst mal von uns… wird noch mal überarbeitet und fortgesetzt, da wir noch eure Reviews usw huldigen wollen. Die Inhaltsangaben sind auch ganz doll manchmal^^

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Aika&Akira

Alles andere wie immer: www.nesselbrand.de.vu und AIAKI@firemail.de


End file.
